Drown in Lies
by BlindedInHeadlights
Summary: What would you do if your entire life was a lie? Well..Ro is about to find out. sucky summary plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight. But I do own um...um...**

**AU: This is 3 years later. After the Beauty and the Dog story....Enjoy :)**

"Bella..." I said,needing help to think about what happened the past few night.

"Yes, Rosalie?" She asked.

"I've been um..dreaming..abnormally lately." I hesitated... "What?" She asked me,a confused look on her face. "I've been having dreams..about someone. And it's not Seth. Or Emmett." I said admitting what I had been hiding for the past..month.

"What? Who was it then?!" She asked in frustration.

"Bella don't get mad because it's not my fault!," I begged her, "I've been dreaming about well..Brady. Brady Wolf." I told her.

"Brady????? Of all people, Brady??" she asked,hysteria in her voice.

"Yes Brady! There is nothing wrong with him!" I told her matter-of-factly.

"Rosalie,are you actually defending Brady?" She asked not believing my words.

"No! I mean..yes! I mean..um..geez I don't know! I don't know what to do. I have NEVER felt attracted to Bray before now. And in the dreams it felt kinda..right." I explained to her my feelings.

"Wait. Revers and Pause, did you just call him _Bray???_ Since when do you call him _Bray_?!?!" She asked,then I noticed what I had been saying.

"Well, that's what I called him..in the dreams..and my mind." I said.

"Wait...reverse again. Pause and Explain. You said it felt right, and that you have called him "Bray",she made quotations with her fingers, in your _mind._..Rose...Are you sure your imprinted to Seth?" She asked in thought.

"Well, I mean, of course I am, aren't I? I mean..That's what he said..And he wouldn't lie to me...would he?" I asked..thinking deep and hard about this.

"Rose. What I think you need to do is first, go and talk to Brady. If he doesn't say anything, go see Seth. You have to get the truth out of them." She said, I nodded and headed out to Bray's house....Bray...gives me butterflies, I smiled to myself a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own it! I own it!! You: Twilight? Me: No dummy my dog!**

As I walked to Brady's I thought about the things I would say. I guess I would just come straight out with it and tell him about the dreams, as nervous as I was. I walked up the front steps of his house...knocked.

"Oh,Hey Rosalie." he answered the door. I stood there,just looking at him passionately I guess,I don't know how long it was until he said something.

"Rosalie?? Helloo?? Rose?" He waved his hand in front of my face,then I got a hold of myself..kinda.

"Oh,um,Bray..Brady",i caught myself..kinda, "I need to talk to you..privately."

"Uh..ok." he said almost as confused as I was. We walked to the beach together _together!!!_ And started to talk.

"Brady. You might need to sit down. This is big and it involves you." I told him.

"Psh! I can handle it! What you think I'm you're boyfriend Seth? Nah I'm tough I can handle it" And with that, I broke, I didn't care how much I liked him he went to far. I pushed him to the ground, "Take it back!!! Now!!!" "OK I was kidding. I take it back. Geez,calm down."

"Look this isn't a joking time! I don't need your kidding right now Brady..I thought you were tough. Getting pushed to the ground by little ol' me!" I mocked him and stuck out my hand to help him up. He took my hand but instead of helping me up, he pulled me down and I landed on top of him. I don't know how long we layed there,like that, laughing,But finally I remembered what we came here for. "Wait,Brady, there really is something I need to talk to you about." I said,rolling off of him.

"Well I'm listening. Shute." He said very casually. I had to get this over with. "Brady..um...had a dream and...you were in it..but...We were..you know,together. And I know that wouldn't happen but it's weird to just start having these dreams all of a sudden you know. I want to know what's up." I was ranting...

"Well I guess I just have that charm on the ladies!" He said bragging on himself. I slapped him playfully laughing _and clearly flirting. _"Bray..dy..I'm serious. What's up??" I asked desperately hoping for an answer.

"Look, I don't know. Go talk to Seth about it because I can't help you. I can't say anything but..I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." He said confusing me more. "What are you talking about?" I asked. He got up, helped me up,and said, "You'll find out from Seth," and walked away. I stood on the beach. Confused. I don't know how long it was but I saw it was starting to get dark. I walked home and fell asleep...dreaming of Brady. I woke up the next morning **(AU:feeling' like P. Diddy. Lol jk!! I love that song!!) **thinking about what I would say to Seth and,as if he could read my mind, he walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Look I don't own Twilight. But I would like you all to know you're going to die in 2 years. (2012) HAHA!!! Got you didn't I??? You: No. Me: Well forget chu then!!!! GRR!!**

"Morning Rose" he said smiling at me,he leaned down for a kiss but I turned away. "What's wrong Baby?" he asked me.

"We need to talk about something." I said my voice sounding a little sad, "I have been having..strange..dreams. And Brady..was one of the main characters. I think you know what I mean. And I can't explain them but I wen to talk to him yesterday and...he said he couldn't tell me. That I would fins out from you?" I explained, my voice now sounding quiet interested and delusional.

"Rose....I should've told you earlier..." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

I cut him off, "Seth..i thought we didn't keep secrets?" I said saddened again. "Rose...babe...We um..we aren't imprinted.." He said..so much casualty you would've thought he didn't care. This is when my change of emotions started. This is when I should have noticed it was coming **(AU: you'll find out later).**

"SETH MAXWELL CLEARWATER!!!??? HOW COULD YOU!!!? HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT SOMETHING THIS FREAKING BIG!!!! I HATE YOU!!!! YOUR RIGHT YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER!!! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED YOU!!!!! YOUR...YOUR...YOUR A JERK!!!! DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!!!!" **(AU: I know :D lmao I love that song 2!!) **

And with that I ran out of the room crying. Not knowing where I was going..i just kept running. I ended up somewhere on the beach and I ran to the one place I knew I would be safe. I don't know how I knew but I did.

Crying, I ran up the front steps and barged in.

"Brady?? Brady are you here??" I called into openness in between sobs. No one answered. I went back on the front door and just crouched..confused and crying. I was alone in this world now. With no one to trust or talk to. I didn't think I had a heart anymore. I felt like there was a big gaping hole inside of me sucking all of me into it...into darkness.

Then a pair of feet walked up to where I was sitting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the following characters portraid in the story!**

"Rosalie..What's wrong?" A guy's voice asked. I knew who it was then but I still refused to look up. "Go away!" I yelled from my crouched position.

"Rose. This is my house. Come on. You need someone to talk to." The I felt his hands lift me up and carry me inside. "Put me down! Leave me alone..please!" The tears coming faster. I still refused to open up.

"Rose please talk to me. I know how you feel I really do. You have to trust me." His hands layed me down on the couch. I turned away from him still not looking up. **(AU:Its Brady if you haven't noticed yet.)** I felt him start to rub my back and my tears slowed. I looked up at him. His eyes were watery as he was looking down back at me. "Bray...don't cry. Please don't." I told him, not catching myself.

"Bray?," he smiled a bit, "I like that. Will you tell me what happened?" he asked,really caring, it was like he could feel how I felt. I climbed up onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. I started to explain.

"Seth..i talked to him about it. He..he..he told me we weren't imprinted. He lied. About it all. He didn't love me.", I started to cry again, "All the love and the hurt, The pain, angst, comfort. It was all fake. I..i don't know what to do next. But you...you knew! You did!!" I backed off him. "You told me I would find out...so you knew. And you didn't tell me. Which makes you just as bad!!! I can't trust anyone!" I started to run out.

"Rose please understand! Don't leave please!" He called after me.

I ran to the beach. Sat behind a rock where no one could see me..and I began to cry. I lost myself within my tears. I don't know how long I stayed there,crying. It could've been days. Months. But then, I heard a voice. A series of voices,calling my name. _I'm dead_ I thought. _I must be....It's peaceful...i don't feel- _ I cut my thoughts off. _IT HURTS!!_ I thought I was thinking. Until I heard my voice outside my thoughts. "MAKE IT STOP!! PLEASE ANYONE MAKE IT STOP IT HURTS!!!!" I was screaming. I don't know what I was feeling but, It really hurt. I felt like I didn't have a heart anymore. It was shattered. I was still crying..and Screaming at the top of my lungs. "She's over here!" I heard someone yell. I think it was Quil. Maybe Collin or Embry. I wasn't paying much attention but someone lifted me up and I heard a lot of steps coming my way. "PUT ME DOWN LEAVE ME ALONE!!! MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!!!!!" I was curled up into whoever it was. I heard several other voices. And then his,it snapped me back into reality. I opened my eyes to see him carrying me _when did they shift me?_ I squirmed as much as I could and I finally got out of his grip. I fell to the ground then lifted myself and ran into the forest. I heard people running behind me. I ducked behind a tree and waited 'till they passed then I lifted myself and went to Bella's house. I knocked on the door, no answer. I walked in and sat on the chair facing outside. I duck my head between my knees and begin to cry at the gaping hole within my chest. (AU:REMEMBER THE FEELINGS FROM CHAP.3? WELL HERE THEY ARE: DEPRESSION!!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ATTENTION TO ALL READERS!!!! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND I DON'T CLAIM I DO!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! LEAVE BRITNEY ALOOONNNEEE!!!!! UR LUCKY SHE EVEN SINGS FOR U BAS**DS!!**

Bella walked in and was talking but I didn't hear what she was saying. I just stayed where I was. I didn't move for a couple of days I knew that. But then,someone special came to visit.

"Rose. Please talk to me. I can feel your pain!" Brady told-no begged me.

"Your a liar!!!! The only way for you to actually feel my pain was if we were....forget it..we aren't. Just stop with all the lies I'm sick and tired of it!!!" I screamed at him hoping he would stay, I needed the company, being alone,it scared me..

"Rosalie. I know what you were going to say and believe me, I didn't think I would be so lucky as to deserve a beautiful, wonderful,completely amazing, girl like you but It's true. I'm not lieing." he told me..and for the first time in a week, I looked up.

"Bray believe me I want to trust you but I can't. I don't have it in me. I...I don't know how to do anything anymore. I...just...Bray don't lie to me. I need your help. I need it so much right now. I...I need to learn everything again." I told him.

"Anything Ro. I'm here for anything you need me to be. I swear I would never lie to you. Ever. I would never want to feel your pain. And Ro...we are. We are Imprinted. I will help you whatever it takes." he told me..meaning it. _Ro...i like that._

And for the first time in a long time, I felt hope.

_**3 months later:**_

I loved Brady as one would love a brother or a dad though he was much more than that to me. I loved him like I never loved anyone before! Were just really good friends as it goes now. I'm not ready for anything more serious than that. I wanted someone who would be there forever. Someone I could trust with my life and I had to admit it to myself that I knew Bray would be that person. He doesn't know any of my true feelings yet. He is waiting for me....Seth and I made up after a while. He apologized and I couldn't stay mad. I love him as a brother and we have that relationship. I forgave him for everything he did considering I had been in a situation such as that. Brady was nice and forgave him as well. I really think something will happen between Bray and I.

"I hope with my life that I can trust and love him dearly without being hurt like I have been. I know what depression and a broken heart feel like and I would not like to feel it again. I'm sure he won't do that to me.....I will love him until I die. I will trust him with my life and I hope he will do the same with me. He is my Love,My Brother, My Boyfriend, My World, My Safe-Haven...My Everything!!!! I love him."

-Rosalie Lillian Hale Wolf

_Long live Bray 3 Ro!!! Bray & Ro 4ever!!!!!_


End file.
